wrong
by Druzilla
Summary: not very well written, I think. Please tell me what you think. Just saw the interrogation clips from ‘Resurrection‘. Purely written because I felt like Vaughn needed to be hurt. Crimson Snow One Parter


**Title :** _Wrong_  
  
**By :** _Crimson Snow_  
  
**Rating:** _PG-13. Just a bit of swearing and blood.  
_  
**Disclaimer:** _yeah, right. Off course I don't own anything like alias. JJ, touchstone, ABC, Bad robot, ETC. all theirs._  
  
**Summary:**_ not very well written, I think. Please tell me what you think. Just saw the interrogation clips from 'Resurrection'. Purely written because I felt like Vaughn needed to be hurt. But Please, no flames. -- Crimson Snow___

* * *

"So, when you get home I'll see you? Too bad I couldn't get vacation too." Vaughn told Syd, as she parked at a space, in the parking lot at the airport.  
  
"Yeah, well maybe we'll do that later. I just want some time for myself, okay?" She asked him, as they were stepped out of the car.  
  
"Yeah." He told her, as he leaned into kiss her. She was leaning on the passenger's side of the car. One of her hands was in his hair, and the other on his back. Vaughn thought he heard some one walk towards them, but then he heard nothing so he just ignored it.  
  
Then suddenly his head is slammed into the roof of the car. Vaughn looks up at Syd, with a bloody nose.  
  
Blood streaming down from his nose, bright red and like watered down ketchup.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that for ?" Vaughn asked her, as hands snaked around her waist and her throat was kissed butterfly kisses up to her left ear and back down.  
  
"Why do you think, Michael?" She asked him, a smirk on her face and hazel colored fire in her beautiful eyes.  
  
"I don't know. What is he doing here?" Vaughn asked her, as he looked at the blonde still finding her neck a very interesting place to be.  
  
"Well, he's coming to. You see, you were looking for the wrong woman the whole time. Lauren, like she said, was just a pawn." Syd told him, as he stopped the blood from his nose that was still pouring with his shirt sleeve. But there were still two crimson streaks at the front of his blue shirt.  
  
Vaughn looks away, as she kisses him. What came next he should have known would come, but he didn't because she was '_his_' Syd.  
  
She punched him so hard in the face so that both the hand that he used to stop the bleeding and his already broken nose hurt even more.  
  
He backed away from her, but he didn't look where he was going and tripped over a bottle someone had obviously thrown there, as he was about to fall he felt Syd get a hold of his loose hand. A bit roughly, and he hears something snap. She lets go of his hand just as quickly as she had grabbed it.  
  
They were parked long away from anyone that might help, and it was like 6:00 in the morning. Syd opened the trunk and got her luggage. One suitcase.  
  
She walked by Vaughn, who was still on the ground, a hand around Julian's waist and Julian the same. As they were walking away, Sark looked over his shoulder. He looked like he just proved Vaughn wrong of something.

* * *

[**THREE WEEKS AGO: SARK'S CELL**]  
  
"Well, better get started then, Where is Lauren Reed?" Vaughn asked him, before he slammed Sark's face into the table.  
  
Off course, like when Vaughn did the exactly same thing in Stockholm 2 years or so ago, his nose bled. Before either could say anything, Sydney stepped.  
  
"Vaughn, can I talk to you? Just stop for a second letting frustration over your wife's betrayal out on your prisoner." Sydney told him, looking at him annoyed.  
  
"What?" He asked, as he walked to her. _Why should she be pissed at him for beating Mr. Sark? She didn't even like the son of a bitch._ Vaughn thought, annoyed. Vaughn noticed how Sark looked at Sydney.  
  
"Only in your dream, if you have any." Vaughn told him, after Sydney left.  
  
Sark only smirked.

* * *

**THE END.  
**  
**A/N:** _I got the idea for this after I saw screen caps from 'resurrection'. I kinda still liked Vaughn, but not anymore. I hate him. I know this is wasn't very well written. I just had to write it. Please, leave a reply. Crimson Snow, Iceland _


End file.
